And Then They Fricked
by sunny-bear
Summary: FrUK. Its a one shot, they have sex. That is pretty much it. A gift fic for my friend Sydney.


Francis was my first everything.

My first friend, first boyfriend, first kiss, first lover.

Probably last everything too. I honestly can't picture loving anyone else.

Even so, I have a very touch-and-go relationship with him. Half the time, we're at each other's necks, fighting, yelling, throwing punches.

But, every once in a while, I'll get just a golden moment with him.

Just to slow down, and love each other.

Just a couple minutes, hours, if I'm lucky.

Today its on my bed, holding each other close, breathing slowly, listening to each other's heartbeats.

His stubble scratching against my cheek, his blonde hair hanging over both of our eyes as he plants kisses all over my face. Violet eyes look into mine, and sweet nothings are whispered into my ears. Kisses planted on my lips, his tongue parting them to deepen it. Little bites on each other's necks. The occasional "I love you" is whispered, not loud enough to ruin the moment.

My clumsy fingers fumble with the buttons on his shirt. No matter how many times we do this, I still get really nervous. But the smile that Francis gives me lets you know that I'm doing well. After his shirt is off, I run one of your hands over his chest, teasing one of his nipples with a pinch. With a small exclamation of,"Mm!", he's on top of me, fervently kissing me as he works off my sweater.

After this, we both work off our trousers as fast as possible. I pause frequently to kiss Francis, taking long looks at him.

I don't take off my briefs, I've been doing this long enough to know exactly what Francis likes. However, I look up at him to make sure.

His response is to pull me close, crashing our hips together. I let out a moan as he bites at my neck, thrusting his hips forward to hit my groin.

After half a minute of this, I'm panting, begging for more. My hard cock strains against the fabric of my underwear, and a keen escapes my lips as Francis pulls the undergarments down.

He diverts his attention from me for a few seconds, turning towards my bedside table. After a little searching, he finds what he was looking for, turning back to me with a bottle of lube in one hand and a condom in the other.

He whispers out a,"Do you want me to-" before I interrupt him,

"God, yes."

He rolls the condom onto himself quickly, he's already hard. Once he gets it on, he squeezes lube onto his fingers. He holds it in his hand for a few moments, warming it up. Francis looks at me, and I roll over so he can have easy access to my asshole. He sticks one lube-covered finger in, and I let out a gasp, and a sound that you hope sounds encouraging. He sticks a second one in, and soon after a third. I try to breathe steadily as his fingers move around a little, looking for that one little spot. He pinches my prostate when he finds it, earning a loud moan and a,"Just get on with it already!"

I've always been impatient when it comes to sex.

Francis pulls out his fingers, and positions himself over my entrance, waiting for me to give the okay to push in.

"Please." My voice is thick with lust, and I choke on my words, but before I can clear my throat to say it again, Francis is inside of me, letting out a groan as he goes in.

As he thrusts into me, the air is peppered with our moaning and gasping. My fingers tangle in the bedsheets, and I bite my lip, trying to keep myself from letting out a scream.

Francis keeps getting faster and faster, and its clear that he's getting really close to his orgasm. And he's not the only one, my hips are jerking forward and its getting even harder to stop from screaming.

And then Francis reaches underneath me to stroke my cock, all while moaning my name, and I am _gone._

I let out a long, keening groan as I ride out my orgasm, Francis still bucking into me. He finishes just after, with a groan and a small whimper of my name. He pulls out, and flops down onto my bed.

He pulls me close, kissing my cheek. I nuzzle into him, letting him cover me in his kisses.

•••

_A/N: well that was fun to write! in case you couldn't tell, this was fruk! although, since i never actually mention arthurs name it could be france x anyone i guess? orz_

_alright so this is part of my best friend's christmas present! i love you sydney :-)_

_i know this is rough, i haven't written smut in a while :-o i hope it was good enough!_

_reviews would be greatly appreciated! thanks for reading :-D_


End file.
